Hard Six
by GEM8
Summary: Final Chapter up! In Chapter 5 Lee's thoughts during Home Part 2!Lee sees his father for the first time since leaving the Galactica. As Lee sits by his father waiting for Doctor Cottle some skeletons come out of his closet and he reaches some Conclusio
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hard Six**

**Author: GEM**

**Date written: 7/22/05**

**Rated: T**

**Word count: 536**

**Story Timeline: Season 2**

**Warnings: None I can think of**

**Characters: Apollo, Adama**

**Summary: Lee sits by his father's bedside and comes to a few conclusions **

**Spoiler: KLG 1+2, Major Valley of Darkness**

**A/N: Just watched tonight's episode and this had to be written before I went to bed. Lee ROCKS. Gotta love the Adama men. please read and review and excuse the errors- it's late. :)**

* * *

Lee slipped into the isolation room. Lee knew he only had moments to spare before Major Cottle would be taking his father to surgery. He had to be here. He had to do this. He sat on the vacated stool next to his father's bedside.

"You know, I don't know if you can here me. I bet you can so, while I can I'm going to say something." Lee paused for a moment. "I'm sorry. I should have never come back to see you. I should have refused the order then and been done with it, but I didn't. I'm here I've been here with you, with the crew. We've been through a lot. Hell, I just shot the fraking Cylons to hell with four nuggets and a deck hand who was frankly scared out of his fraking mind. You know what I said to him, Dad. Lee took a deep breath and a hand over his father's "I told him sometimes you have to roll a hard six."

"I'll be honest, I spent my life trying to get out of your shadow. I wouldn't have dreamed of it as a little boy but when you left mom, that's when it all changed. I honestly couldn't wait to be my own man. I tried you know. I didn't go to the academy right away. You never knew that. I went to Law School, I lasted about six weeks." Lee laughed a bit. "It wasn't for me. I spent some time home thinking about what I wanted to do and came to the conclusion that I … I wanted to fly. I applied to War College and the flight program and got in. Now, here we are."

"You overstepped your bounds Dad. I was following my instincts. I do not regret my actions because I realized during all of the things that have happened that I am you and I can never change that."

My greatest fear, right here, right now is loosing you.

"I've been full of myself thinking I don't need you as a father. The truth is I do need you. I need you to be my father and my commanding officer because without you, I'm, as the Colonel says not fit to wear the uniform. I may not be worthy of the uniform but I'm willing to take a chance that I am; I'm willing, as you say to 'roll the hard six.'"

Why is it that I can talk to you when you're unconscious? Why do we have such a problem talking as father and son? I'm confessing right here and now. I need a swift kick in my ass from my Dad so you better get well Old Man."

Cottle took Apollo's silence as his cue to enter- as if he needed a cue. "Done airing your skeletons, Captain?"

"Not even close." Apollo replied dryly.

"We need to take him now son."

Lee stood and bent over his father kissing him gently and send a prayer to the Gods.

He turned to Doctor Cottle before exiting the room. "You'll let me know?"

"Of Course." Cottle replied gruffly.

Apollo nodded turned to his father once more and then walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Hard Six**

**Author: GEM**

**Date written: 8/21/05**

**Rated: T**

**Word count: 969**

**Story Timeline: Season 2**

**Category: Dradis Challenge**

**Warnings: None I can think of**

**Characters: Apollo**

**Summary: Apollo's thoughts during various stages of Fragged.**

**Spoiler: KLG 1+2, Major Fragged**

**Author's note: This is a continuation that follows one Lee Adama through his days on the Galactica after the events of Kobol's Last Gleaming. The continuation came out of a Dradis Contest winner "Hard Six" This and other parts to come will be numbered so that the title can remain.**

**Chapter 2**

It seemed that the day was going in slow motion. His father was in surgery and he had a bit of a helpless feeling. 'Why can't I just talk to him' Lee thought as he walked toward CIC. While on duty he was the CAG, and he had to plan the SAR for their people on Kobol. His mind was going a mile a minute as he talked to his group. Focusing was difficult all he wanted to do was scream. His father was important to him and all he could do now is wait. He hated waiting. He drags his mind back to the SAR. His father would want this to happen these people were like family.

The thing he hated most right now was the state of their acting commander; Colonel Tigh, who has obviously fallen off the wagon. 'Daddy, will not be pleased' Lee thought. Tigh began to yell at him for not being in the brig. "I'm on duty. You still want me to fill my position as CAG when I'm on duty. Do you not?

Tigh steps up to the plot table where my team is working and I begin to brief him on the plan. As CAG I have to rely on my people. When one of those people puts two bullets into your father's chest I have to admit my confidence is shaken.

I have to give the Colonel credit he voices just that concern as the briefing continues. I tell him that the camera footage from the raptor confirms the basestar's destruction and Racetrack the ECO on the mission also confirmed it.

We get the go ahead order and one hour later and are on the hanger deck boarding the Raptors for a jump to Kobol. As we jump I can't help but wonder if I'm leaving my father for the last time. I feel a bit of guilt that I am not there with him, close to him. I bring my focus back to the mission as we enter the orbit of Kobol and begin our scans. Moments later Racetrack locates the crash site and transponder signal. I give the order for Raptor 2 to form up as we break orbit for the planet surface. When we reach the surface alarms begin sound within the Raptor. Racetrack reports there is a missile battery and it has fired. I curse under my breath and call for the raptors to break into evasive maneuvers. Racetrack then reports the missiles have no lock. We see an explosion and what sounds like a gun battle in the trees I order her to search that area.

When we find the team they are under heavy cylon fire, hurt, and no doubt out of ammunition. I have to think fast before we loose them all. I order Racetrack to line the raptor up between the two trees in front of the cylon assault force. I can see Chief Tyrol firing all he has left at them but I know it isn't enough. I arm the raptor's missiles and fire. The cylon go up in flames. If I weren't so emotional spent from the events of the past few days I might have laughed at the chief's expression.

We set down to pick up our people. I order the marines to establish a perimeter so that we can get everyone treated and on the raptor quickly. I walk around the surface for a moment and return to talk to Chief Tyrol. As a walk by he silently drops a group of dog tags in my hand. I look through the names. One in particular catches my attention. "How did Crashdown die?"

Dr. Baltar had he back to me as he answered my question. I looked to the others in the rescued party they were silent and exchanging glances with each other. Tyrol finally agreed with Baltar's assessment. Personal something didn't feel right to me but I let it go.

When we returned home things had gone from bad to worse. When I entered sickbay for the post mission check up I saw my father lying on a bed still in isolation. Cottle informed me, well completing my examination that my father would make a full recovery. It felt as a wait was lifted from my shoulders.

Then the fleet wide announcement came through the speakers, it was Colonel Tigh. Major Cottle and I listened. "I have no choice but to declare marshal law.

I could have sworn I heard Cottle call Tigh a fracking idiot. I have to say if it were true it's exactly what I was thinking.

"Well, that just opens a whole new can of fracking worms" I said quietly Cottle Stifled a laugh as he took a drag from the cigarette he just lit.

Cottle dismissed me in perfect health. On my way out I was drawn to my father's bedside. I sat next to him only for a moment. The marines were anxious to get me to bed. "I know this isn't what you would want but none of us have any power to stop it. We need you Dad. I need you. Please wake up soon. Ileaned forward and placed a kiss on my father's forehead. I got up and left him to rest with my marine friends at my heels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Hard Six**

**Author: GEM**

**Date written: 8/21/05**

**Rated: T**

**Word count: 736**

**Story Timeline: Season 2**

**Category: Dradis Challenge**

**Warnings: None I can think of**

**Characters: Apollo**

**Summary: Apollo's thoughts during various stages of Resistances**

**Spoilers: KLG 1+2, Major Resistances**

**Author's note: This is a continuation that follows one Lee Adama through his days on the Galactica after the events of Kobol's Last Gleaming. The continuation came out of a Dradis Contest winner "Hard Six" This and other parts to come will be numbered so that the title can remain.**

**Chapter 3**

It's a hard decision to make. One I don't take lightly. I have already mutinied once. Do I really want to do it again? I'm really not sure. The thought doesn't cross my mind when my pilots express their displeasure about my absences from the weekly card game. It doesn't even occur to me when Dee speaks about the conditions around the fleet, although I now truly understand my father's reasoning and stance against martial law.

I'm coming closer to a decision that will change my life forever. Colonel Tigh in my estimation has crossed a line. The people are fighting back and in doing so they are getting killed. After the incident with Paladino I speak with my pilots, quietly. I know now what has to be done and am certain that the President will come to the same conclusion.

Hammerhead, Iceman, Racetrack, Wildcard and Shooter are in on my little plan. They all know the dangers and they all say it's an acceptable risk. Upon returning to my cell, I inform the President of the incident. She says she has to get out now and I agree. I tell her I can get a Raptor. She says she can get the launch clearance.

All right, where do we go? I think fast I can only come up with one answer. It's an answer I know she won't like. I don't even like it and when Daddy wakes up; when he finds me he will kill me where I stand. It's a risk I'm willing to take. This has to end now.

We are all set. Vennar and Billy have talked; the guys are ready to spring Elosha and the President. Dee has come through beautifully for us but there is one more thing I have to do.

"Dad, I know you won't approve but I guess that nothing new. I can't stand around here and watch the fleet fall apart. You always taught me to follow my instincts. I followed them on Colonial One and I'm following them now. I may never see you again. I know I let you down. I won't be here for you when you need me the most. I can't help that. The survival of the human race sits in the balance. If I stand around and do nothing when you wake up I don't think you'll have a fleet to command. Things are really a mess. We need you Dad. Please wake up. I want you to know this isn't about you and me. Don't blame yourself. I'm making my own decision. I hope you understand. Goodbye, Dad.

I walk out of sickbay and down the corridor my escort in tow. Dee meets me as she always does and tells me we're set. Racetrack comes around the corner and springs me from my guards. We walk off towards the flight deck.

I am pacing the deck waiting for the President. The guys are late something has gone wrong I can feel it and for a split second I wonder if we shouldn't just all go back to what we are doing and forget about this.. I think of my father and my decision. Is this really what I want? Is this the only way to do it? I come up with the same answer. Yes.

Even as we wait for the launch clearance I wonder if this is a smart thing to do. As my pilots do their job and try and stop me. I think of my Dad. I know in my heart he will survive and he will understand. He is a man of law and principles. I know he wouldn't have let it go this far. When we land on the Cloud Nine and step off the Raptor I feel a pang of guilt. The guilt is not for what I did but for what I wouldn't be able to do for my father.

**Please hit the review button. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hard Six

Author: GEM

Date written: 9/21/05

Rated: T

Word count: 1.911

Story Timeline: Season 2

Category: Dradis Challenge

Warnings: None I can think of

Characters: Apollo

Summary: Apollo's thoughts during various stages of Fragged.

Spoiler: KLG 1+2, Major Farm and Home pt. 1

Author's Note: Thanks a million to Joanne for putting up with and correcting all my errors.

"Zeus has returned to Olympus." Zarek's words rang in my ears. My breath caught in my chest. I can't believe I'm here. I should be with him. This isn't about the two of us. I believe in the President. I walk away from the group in an effort to collect myself.

I can hear Zarek talking as I pace the refrigerated locker that has become our hiding place. "What we need is a powerful message. Something the people will rally behind. Like a son denouncing his father." He stares into my eyes. I look at the President she is hopeful. I cannot say no to her we've come this far.

I spend some time alone in a corner writing down my thoughts. I have written what I think is a compelling statement. I walk back to the group and over to the tape recorder and begin to speak. My speech does not come easily I sound nervous, like I don't believe in it and it is the truth. I have to do this for the President because my father was wrong. "I love my father but in this he is wrong. He must be opposed."

I realize in that moment that I love my father. I have come to rely on him. I need him I have betrayed him so much that it hurts. I was right to take the stand I did. Yes, he was wrong but everyone makes mistakes. In my heart I know I was right to take the stand I did but I have to walk away. I was right but I cannot cross this line.

I apologize for my actions but I need not. I see the look on the President's face and she knows the truth of the matter. She decides to step up for her people and for that I am grateful.

---

The President delivered her message and we moved on. Our new hiding place is the Astral Queen. Since this is Zarek's ship I allow him to take the lead, he is briefing the President on the current situation. I am walking two steps behind. I taken to working as her military advisor but I still don't trust Tom Zarek. I remain polite, but I'm keeping a close eye on Mr. Zarek.

The President played the religious card and now I stand and watch her fill a role that she seems to not be completely comfortable with. She does her part and well in my estimation. These people in front of her believe in her because of her religious beliefs and role. I follow her because I believe and uphold the articles. I took a stand. I stepped over a line. I will pay later but I will see it through.

----

I have decided I hate politics. The people are arguing that I will not do my job because I am still Adama's son. They are right. I am his son but I will do my job. The President has heard enough and closes this discussion. I speak again and explain to the President's followers that there is nothing we can do to protect ourselves from the Galactica. If they want us they'll come and get us. We can't stop them.

I watch as one of Zarek's men enters the room. He speaks to Tom and they both exit. I wait until the President has finished and then escort her to the area I'm sure Zarek and his man have retreated to. We have a problem. I hear the voice. I can't believe it. I'm over come again. My eyes are filled with tears that I will not let fall and my breath is caught in my throat again.

When I see her I still can't believe she is here. I do the only thing that seems right and she does the same. We embrace her each other in a strong hug. She says that she's missed me I say nothing. I cannot find the words. Instead I pull her into a kiss. When we pull away we exchange quips and then she starts to say something but I don't catch all of it. Out of the corner of my eye I see a shadow and then I face, it's her and suddenly I am transported back to the day that I betrayed my father. The day my world came crashing down. I see the gun, hear the bullet, see the blood and feel his pain. I am in pain and I snap. I head off at a run, pull my sidearm, grab its uniform and shove it up against the wall. My mind has never been clearer. I put the gun in its face. Kara is confused. she saying something but I can't hear what it is. I'm shaking with anger and someone has I gun pointed at the back of my head. Someone tells me to put my weapon down, but it can't be possible. The person talking to me is dead. Helo is dead. Kara is yelling at me hold my wrist. Helo, Helo is behind me. He has to be a cylon. "You a cylon, too Helo?"

We reach a stalemate. A steady voice breaks the tension between us. "I'm only going to say this once, put your weapons down." I know I should do as she's asked but I don't want to. She's promised Helo, that it won't be thrown out and airlock. This thing has taken my father away, has split the fleet apart but I have to put my weapon down because the President has asked me to. We have to stay together so, I follow her directions. I insist that Helo obey. I have to maintain her authority as President. If I don't then Zarek, can have us killed and take the fleet for himself.

It didn't really shock me when the President ordered her thrown out the airlock. I think it got off easy it should suffer more for what it has down. Helo protested and ran after the men restraining it. I reach for Helo and tell him to listen. I have to tell them why. I know Kara will take it hard. I'm not concerned. Starbuck let my father down. She should have to think about the consequences of her actions. I try to hold onto my emotions but I can't. I'm mad, "That thing put two rounds into my father's chest." I watch as realization of what I said hits both Kara and Helo. Kara is visibly fighting a battle within herself. She looks conflicted. In truth so am I. She has the arrow but she wasn't there for my dad or me.

I walk away full of emotion. I go to my bunk, as I sit down I can no longer hold my emotions. I let them follow freely.

---

I've made up my mind and now I stand face to face with it. It's trying to convince me it didn't shoot my father. I'm done listening. I pull my gun. I want it to pay as I bring the gun up to it I feel a hand cover my arm and push the gun away from my target. A familiar voice tells me I've done enough of that today. The truth is I've had enough. I take my free hand and grasp her arm with more force than I intended. I push her to the near by wall and make it clear that she is wrong. I twist the knife a bit; I admit it as I bring up her joy ride in the raider back to Caprica, and the fact that she has no idea what I went through. She slaps me in the face-figuratively and says I have no idea what she went through on Caprica. She's right I don't but that's only because she won't tell me.

I have to repair my relationship with Kara. This cannot continue she is my friend. She was always good a pyramid but I'm surprised to find her bouncing a pyramid ball up against the rec room wall. I can't help but tease her and I took the ball away. She's not at all rash and boisterous about it that bothered me. Something's wrong with Kara. I finally give her the ball back after her little girl protest and sit opposite her. Something happened to her and she won't tell me what. I tell her I love her that I care and if she wants to talk to come find me. It's what I can do I love her. She is my brother's girl so there are limits but she's important to me nonetheless.

Kobol is a rough place. It's going to be a rough mission. I have to watch out for Zarek, I have to protect the President, Kara and myself. Elosha reminded us that any return to Kobol would exact a price in blood. I have too many things left unfinished. It will not be my blood, or Kara's. It certainly will not be the President's. I am left with no choice but to arm Zarek, we are in a hostile environment.

And hostile it was. It didn't take long for the toasters to start firing on us. We did pay a price in blood, Elosha's blood but I can't think about that misstep now Kara has come back to me and we are fighting the cylons with precision as we always do. While under heavy attack I see a red streak out of the corner of my eye. 'No, you don't.' I say to myself and then I set off at a run. I finally catch up to it as it grabs hold of a discarded firearm. I try my best to wrestle it away but I fail as it pushes me away with force and fires on, our attackers. My face must have been priceless because I couldn't believe it saved us. This model was different. I couldn't place it. It just was.

We return to the place were the attack began and the president is now looking over Elosha's body and crying. I do my best to comfort her but know I can't do much. She was her guide and confidant. I can try and replace her but I will fail. She was right. Our return did exact a price in blood. Part of me is selfish and glad it wasn't me. I have so much I have to say to my father. I have to make it home. We must keep moving. I reach down and place an arm around the President. "Madame President, we have to go." She is still weeping over the body and she is weak with grief. She picks up the scriptures and I help her as we walk away. I have flashbacks as we walk up the hill, to my brother's funereal, leading my mother away from the gravesite. I know that family is important. I know I made a mistake I have to finish this mission and then I have to admit my mistake and reconnect with my father. He is the only family I have left I can't lose him forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Hard Six**

**Author: GEM**

**Date written: 2/1/06**

**Rated: T**

**Word count: 1306**

**Story Timeline: Season 2**

**Category: Dradis Challenge**

**Warnings: None I can think of**

**Characters: Apollo, Adama**

**Summary: Dradis Contest: Secrets Revealed Week #2 Apollo- Lee sits at his father's bedside and lets slip a couple of things.**

**Spoiler: KLG 1+2, Major Home Part 2**

**------**

Rain I hate rain. I haven't felt it or seen it for months. Honestly I don't care if I ever feel or see it again. It's been like this for days but we keep going. The President won't give up she's more driven now then I have ever seen her. I've been keeping a close eye on her since the ambush that killed Elosha. I'm concerned for her. We may have our differences but she's still my President. I also consider her a friend. She slips right in front of me as we hike up the steep muddy hillside. The book of Kobol also hits the ground. She's brushing clean one of the pages by the time I get to here. "Are you okay?" I ask and she answers yes. I help her up and keep hold of her for a moment as we continue up the hill. If I didn't know better I would describe her as a determined leader in perfect health that will give her rivals hell for years to come- but I do know better. She determined and lost in the prophecy because she needs to do what she can for the fleet before her time is up.

We finally made up the hill and the rain has stopped. The thing hands me the field glasses and gives me directions. It tells me that what I'm seeing is the gate of Hera. I question her and Starbuck quickly tells me not to get her started as our discussion starts to clash. The President seems listless to me as we all continue the debate of should we stay or keep going for day then The President speaks up "Let's keep going and see how far we get." She's the boss so we press on.

I now understand why they always made us run in the rain at the Academy. It never seems to stop of this planet-no wonder our people left. We're all sitting around the base camp I am sitting against the tree watching Helo with the thing as Kara is cleaning her gun. I still can't believe he has feeling for that thing. I mean she can't be carrying his child that impossible. She's just using him to get to us. Kara says he loves her but I don't buy it. All I want to do is seek revenge on that thing for what it did to my father, to me. I tell Kara we should keep an eye on him. She reminds me that Helo is a friend. I'm quick to quip that Sharon was a friend of hers too. Her so-called "friend" ended my life, as I know it.

It's early and I'm meeting with the President when I hear the birds fly away and the rustling of the leaves. I alert Starbuck and Helo and direct the rest of our team where to go. I draw my sidearm and lean up ageist the tent I turn and point my service weapon… at my father. Oh gods Dad. He's alive. He looks worn but he looks to be recovering. "Put your weapon down Captain." It does sink in at first I'm so overcome with emotion then I realize I'm still pointing my weapon at him I put it in my holster and he drops his as well and the draws my into a bone crushing hug. He's crying I'm crying. We are both wounded but I am so happy he's alive. I thought I would never see him again. All is forgiven something in both of us has changed.

Dad breaks the hug and acknowledges the President. He gets a look behind me and finds Kara. It's a heartfelt reunion that falls short because the things comes out from behind the trees I don't know what to do. Tyrol alters my father who has obviously seen it and is moving toward it. I hold my breath but silently urge him on to do something to that thing to make it pay for what it's done to him. I get my wish as my father grabs it by the throat and hurls it to ground he wants it to die he says as people including the President try to get me to ease up. I push one of Zarek's man I way and guard him as he confronts her. He deserves this much and he is being far too nice to that thing.

The moment quickly changed as I watch my Dad clutch his chest and gasp for air. I kneel down next to him and pull his collapsed body off the thing. He's still trying to regain his breath. I say I silent prayer that we will recover. I do for him what I should have done in the beginning I hold and support him until he is ready to get up and move on.

When we reach the tomb all hell breaks loose. The thing pulls a gun on my father. I aim mine right at her. I hear a gun cock behind me head. This isn't good. My father puts his hand up for us to relax but I won't and neither does Tyrol. The thing is spouting out something about being Sharon but a different Sharon. My father is listening but she still has the gun pointed at him and I want to end this. I don't want to repeat it. The thing turns slightly to the right and pulls the trigger the bullet from its gun hit the man behind me-Mier I knew he was no good. That mean Zarek was involved. I turn and react as I see another one of Zarek's thug aims at the thing and I shoot him square in the head. The thing hands the gun she was holding to my father and claims it was Meir's, for the first time I believe her.

We are standing in front of the tomb. Searching for the way in certainly isn't as easy as the book of Pythia claims. The President is reading the scripture and Kara is mumbling something and then gives into frustration. My father steps in and asks Helo to join us. I know he wants us to push it open but as I give the prompt to push on three part of me is saying should my father be doing this? We get it to budge and my father backs away-a wise decision as Helo and I finish it off. I turn to Kara and the President and smile. I motion for Kara to walk through and walk in behind her. The sensation is not a describable one, awe maybe I don't know. The question is what now? We determine that this is the tomb and that the broken pieces in from to us are the icons. My father is the one who notices the archer is missing something. Well, maybe. Here 's our chance to find out if we're right. Kara drops the arrow in place and everything goes dark then I feel air and grass under me. We are not on Kobol anymore I bring my weapon to the ready and look around.

We look up and see the constellations where the hell are we. I wonder. Kara says after the whisper die down that we are standing on Earth and quotes the scripture. I believe her. We all believe her. I look up at the star patterns and find Scorpio. That's when I see the Nebula. We have a map and direction the President has fulfilled her promise. I have my family back and we are going home with a map to Earth.


End file.
